The Resistance: Book III
by bknbu
Summary: Lotor grows stronger by the day and the Prophecy has yet to be set in motion. Alliances are tested and new bonds are made. Will Allura be able to face her past and accept her destiny before it's too late? Time will tell...


_Hello everyone! It has been a long time...I know. I will not start by making promises that I cannot keep; however, I will try my best to at least post a chapter a month. If I can do more...I will :-) I figured that a brief prologue would be a good place to start... Happy Holidays to all those who have been supporting me and encouraging me to continue on... it is motivation for sure! xoxoxo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GoLion/Voltron or it's characters. All other characters belong to moi.._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Resistance: Book III<em>**

**_Prologue_**

The Red lion pilot leaned back against his chair, throwing his feet upon the computer consol as he held his phone to his ear.

"You know sweet-cheeks, I won't be on night shift forever and I might actually take you up on that…so…don't tease girl…unless you're ready for the consequences." Lance smugly cautioned his most recent female conquest. His eyes darkened at the young woman's suggestion. "You _and_ Ceci huh? One-eighty degrees and I'm caught in between baby!"

"You're sick." Allura hissed in his ear as she crept up behind him.

Lance jumped out of his chair and stood face-to-face with the disheveled princes. Furrowing his brow he ended the call.

"Gotta go Lil…duty calls…we'll finish this later." Lance threw the phone down on the chair and looked at Allura with concern. "Again?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Allura nodded 'yes' in response. "Lura-Lu…that's been every night this week."

"Don't you think I know that?" snarled the princess.

Lance walked up to her and gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you think it's time you talk to someone about it?"

"Gee, I thought that's what I was doing."

"No, the only thing you tell me is that you've had a nightmare and then we just hang out and bullshit."

"Well, it works…that's all that matters."

Lance gave a sigh of frustration. "Lura-lu, you're exhausted. You haven't slept in days and it's having an effect on you. If you think Keith hasn't noticed you're sorely mistaken."

"I know." Grumbled the princess.

xxxxx

Shortly after their return from Earth, Allura began to be plagued with nightmares. She would often wake up dazed and confused, gasping for breath from the vivid dreams, all revolving around Lotor in one way or another. Every night brought forth a different scenario which culminated in her repeatedly bludgeoning the Dark Prince to death. _Ok, so…maybe I have some issues…_

After Lance threatened to tell Keith himself, she finally gave in and confided to the commander- not that he didn't already know; after all, their bond continued to grow stronger and he could sense the turmoil she was under.

Keith looked upon her with concern as he advised "I contacted Sven. He agreed to come out here for a week…give you some time to rest and get your mind settled."

"Ha! I never realized you were such a masochist, Commander. Romelle is going to _kill_ you! Their wedding is less than a month away!"she said with sarcasm.

"So then _Sven_ will be thanking me… "he responded with a hint of a smirk on his face while turning toward her.

_Hmmm…the wedding…can't come soon enough! _The Arusian princess looked forward to the Poluxian royal wedding almost as much as the bride-groom, especially considering that it would be the first time she and the commander would have time alone together since they'd left Earth. The upcoming wedding was the only thing that kept her sane. Their lack of contact made her edgy and fidgety; however, she had kept herself from succumbing to outrageous outbursts, as would normally have been the case, by focusing on how she would ravage her commander once she got him alone on Pollux. Every once and a while her thoughts would stray earning her a raised brow from the man she loved.

As for that man, Keith was slowly recovering from the injuries he'd sustained during his last bout with Lotor. Of course, Dr. Gorma confined him to additional bed rest upon their return as punishment for disobeying his orders; but, the commander was soon back up in Black leading his team in practice drills. It would only be a matter of time before Lotor was ready to strike once again. Keith knew that even when that time came, it would be nowhere near the force of the past; however, that was not a good enough reason to fall behind on training. He had no doubt that the Drule prince would gather the support he needed to come back at them with an unwavering vengeance at some point.

As far as the prophecy was concerned, Keith continued to have his meetings with King Alfor. Allura's father made it very clear that she was the only thing standing in the way of the prophecy being set in motion. The princess was haunted, and unless she learned to channel her anger, the prophecy would not move forward- which could end up putting them all in danger. They had to be ready before Lotor's power increased. Alfor, forever cryptic, suggested that Keith consider training Allura in Black. Although he was skeptical, the captain agreed to try- but insisted it wait until after the Polluxian royal wedding. He also made it very clear to the king that he would not put Allura in Black until she learned to control her emotions. Even though she had confided in him about her dreams, the princess was still too stubborn to admit that she needed any help in dealing with her past.

xxxxx

The Polluxian wedding was every bit as beautiful and romantic as all had imagined it would be. Sven sported the official red and black uniform of the Polluxian royal guard, adorned with all the medals of honor he had earned over his many years of service in the Garrison. Romelle glowed in her sheath one shoulder chiffon wedding dress with ruche bodice, reminisce of a mythological goddess portrayed in many Terran novels. The Polluxian bride continued the mythical theme by choosing a luxurious, deep blood-red, flowing chiffon one shoulder neckline, with a natural waist and a-line skirt, accented by a waterfall flowing overlay, for her enchanting Arusian cousin.

The love that Sven and Romelle shared encompassed the entire affair from start to finish and Allura couldn't help but feel an envious pull at her heart as she watched the ceremony unfold. Knowing that the 'Zarkonian Wars' had simply taken on a new name but were far from over, she wondered if she and Keith would ever have their moment. With a deep sigh, her eyes sought out the chocolate browns that belonged to her love.

'_Relax, Blue…our time will come' _projected the handsome Commander of Voltron, decked out in full military dress.

Allura sighed a smile. _That man can read me like a book._ The Arusian princess turned her focus back to the royal couple as they exchanged their vows, and quietly giggled to herself as she thought of all the naughty things she would do to her commander that evening.

There she was; his love, his soul mate- lying beside him yet again. Keith's heart was heavy at the thought that he would not be with her like this once they returned to Arus. At least they had their connection, the special bond between them; a bond that he believed had deepened to a level he could not quite explain ever since they'd consummated their relationship. He focused his attention back to the princess. _My Princess. _He loved to feel her next to him, where he could be assured, without a doubt, that she would be safe. Allura slept, pressed against his side, head resting on his chest, her hand intertwined with his. Keith looked at their ring-clad hands and thought about the promises they'd made to each other- promises that remained between the two of them, for now. He watched her resting so comfortably against him and was finally able to relax.

The next morning Keith was awakened by little feather-light kisses on his face. As he began to stretch and blink the sleep out of his eyes, he looked up at the azure blues that belonged to his love and smiled that devastatingly handsome smile of his. He reached his hand up to her and caressed her cheek in his palm.

"Good morning, Love. How long have you been up?" he said looking at her adoringly.

She returned the gesture and began tracing his lips with her fingers as she looked down into his warm chocolate eyes. "Not too long. I don't know, I felt something weird and it worried me enough to wake me up. Do you feel alright?" she asked with concern.

He kissed her fingers and slightly furrowed his brow as he played with her hair. "I'm fine, Lura. It was probably just a bad dream." He smiled at her.

She continued to look deeply into his eyes and sighed. "It wasn't a dream Keith. I felt…I was overwhelmed by… confusion, anguish, pain, shock, anger, bewilderment…" she spoke passionately until Keith interrupted.

"Whoa! That's quite a cocktail of emotion there, Princess!" he said. The Black lion pilot smiled deeply and continued on in a husky voice "maybe we need to cut back a bit so you can get more rest…OW!" he yelled as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"That's not funny, Keith!" she pouted.

He began to chuckle but as his gaze bore into hers, he was overcome with sensations of deep love, passion, and security, as well as fear of losing those feelings once they were back home. Keith moved his hand behind her head and pulled her down to him so that he could kiss her with all the love he felt in his heart, hoping that Allura would sense it. She did. He felt it. As they broke the kiss, he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Love. I know this is hard for you, for both of us. I didn't mean to tease you." He said, tenderly.

"Keith, this is it. It will be the last night we'll be able to spend together. The last time I'll be able to wake up next to you like this. I can't go back. I don't want to go back." She said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks, holding onto him as though he might disappear forever.

Keith closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as he stroked her hair. He felt the same way. The thought of not waking up with her by his side devastated him. She belonged with him. They were destined to be together. Alfor had confirmed what he had already known to be true. He had to put that aside and be strong for her. Keith moved from underneath her so that they were lying side by side. He pulled her close to him and lifted her chin so that their eyes met.

"Allura, we have to go back- you know this. It's only temporary. Soon we'll be together, always." He paused to give her a light kiss on her lips. "We'll find a way to have some time alone. I promised, remember? You'll see… it will all work out." He said with a slight smile

"It's not the same, Keith. I love you, damn it! I just want to be with you. Why is it too much to ask? Haven't I sacrificed enough? Why this? Why do I have to sacrifice this too?" she said, as tears continued to roll down her cheek.

_Damn! _He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him as tight as he could.

"Of course it's not too much to ask." He whispered. "Please, don't cry. You know it kills me when you cry." He continued, trying to gently wipe the tears that made their way down her cheeks and then pulled her back into his embrace. "I love you, Blue- more than I ever thought possible. I will always be here for you. I promise, soon there will be no need for any more sacrifices." He said as he lovingly caressed her back and planted kisses into her hair. He could feel her slowly calming down. He pulled back slightly and looked at her, smiling sweetly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Come on, Love. Why don't we get up, hit the shower, and go have breakfast with at that little café you like- just the two of us. What do you say?"

She sighed deeply and finally smiled back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think that sounds like a fabulous idea"

The pair did their best to make the most out of their morning, relishing in every touch, sigh, breath, and kiss; neither knowing how long it would be before they could be together once more.

All the joy they'd shared in Pollux vanished upon their return to Arus. The Force was surprised to find the newly crowned King of Korrinoth II ready and waiting. Although, as predicted, his army was nowhere near full strength, Lotor was more than ready to inflict damage. The attack was not strong enough to interfere with the daily life of Arusian citizens; however, it was enough of an annoyance to occupy every last moment the Voltron Force had available.

After six months of a peaceful existence, Arus was once again on high alert- which meant never-ending meetings, press conferences, and absolutely no time for personal wants and needs. The added stress and lack of rest meant that the tension in the Castle of Lions was at an all-time high. Coran and the men of the Voltron Force walked on egg-shells as they waited for the inevitable explosion to occur. They did not have to wait long…


End file.
